Falling Fast and Hard
by SerenaLively10151999
Summary: Okay, this was my first fanfiction ever. i posted this on tumblr but decided to transport it to also. But anyway, eddie duran and loren tate fall deeply and irrevocably in love but not without plenty of bumps in the road...Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

Eddie duran: The whole world is about to open to you, ms loren tate..

Loren smiles shyly

Loren: Its all because of you….

Eddie leans in and kisses loren for the first time and it felt so right, more natural than it ever did with chloe

Loren walks into her house after saying goodnight. They both walk away smiling from ear to ear. Nora sees the look on lorens face and she seems kind of worried.

Nora: Loren, honey, are you okayy? you look kind of flushed.

Loren: I JUST KISSED EDDIE DURAN!

Nora: Loren, do you really think this is a good idea? he just got out of a relationship, no an ENGAGEMENT! and he's already kissed you,how could you be so immature?

Loren: okayy i see how it is! all of my dreams just came true in the matter of a week and ur already bringing me down! whatever mom, dont talk to me, i need to be left alone! you know what! maybe i'll call eddie, ask if i can come over! how about that!

Nora: i just….

Loren: NO! thats the thing! you didnt think, you just jumped straight to critizism!

i cant speak to you right now!

Nora can not believe what just happened, her and loren never and i mean ever fought

loren went into her room and cried, she had just had the best moment in her life and her mom had to ruin it.

eddie went and talked to max at MK

Max: hey son, how are ya?

Eddie: pretty good, better than i have been in a while.

Max: great! im glad to hear that. so what do you need?

eddie: i kissed loren…..

Max: WHAT? why? how? whenn?

eddie: dad, relax! she makes me feel so speical but not in a rock star way.. i feel like she wants to be with me, not eddie duran the rockstar, just eddie.. i think im falling for her.

At that moment chloe had overheard this entire thing and was furious. she stormed up to eddie and crushed her lips to his. eddie pushed her away frustrately

Eddie: What the hell is wrong with you? are you out of your mind? wait let me answer that. you sure as hell are! give me my ring! i hate you! i found someone else who doesnt want my fame and fortune, just me, plain old eddie! ur just an attention-loving liar! i never want to look at your face again. GET OUT or i'll have you escorted out.

Chloe: wow eddie, i didnt know you hated me that much! heres your ring, its not big enough anyway! go to little miss loren tate! i bet she planned this!

Eddie: dont talk about her that way! im going to be with loren as long as she wants me to be! now leave!

chloe: i will get you back eddie! if its the last thing i do!


	2. Chapter 2

Loren called Eddie in the morning…

Eddie: hey gorgeous, how are ya?

Loren: great, how about you?

Eddie: great, especially now that ive heard from you…

Loren: (she smiled) soo what are ya doing today?

Eddie: i was just about to ask you the same thing. but why are you whispering?

Loren: ohh, my mom and I had a fight last night and i really just cant handle her right now. im still kind of angry

Eddie: what happened?

Loren: I'll fill you in later but what do you wanna do today?

Eddie: how about lunch?

Loren: Great! but i get to pick the spot!

Eddie: as long as i can treat!

Loren: okay,pick me up in an hour?

Eddie: sure see ya than beautiful..

Eddie picked loren up and she programmed the GPS with the address and eddie followed the directions.

eddie: so are ya gonna tell me where were going yet?

Loren: nope, not until you pull into the parking lot!

Eddie: (he loved the way she teased him) loren are you trying to kill me?

he saw this old building which looked a zillion years old and looked nothing like a restaurant.

Loren: just wait until you see the place, and taste the food! oh my gosh, its out of this world!

Eddie:(smiling at lorens free spirited attitude) i cant wait even though im afraid someones gonna jump me!

Loren: dont worry i'd protect you.

Eddie: (he loved the way she was so shy yet so outgoing, he leaned in and kissed her for the second time) i love spending time with you lo…

Loren: me too eddie

They walked into the restaurant and eddie was amazed. it was this beautiful italian setting with chandeliers and candle-lit tables. The waitor saw loren and greeted her warmly. they took their seats they sat on the same side of the booth. loren order for both eddie and herself because she took italian in school.

Eddie: I wish i knew another language. i always wanted to learn but was to caught up with music but that was fine with me as you know,hahahha.

loren: i could teach you a little, ya know, when were not working on music.

eddie : that would be absolutely amazing but how about you come over after lunch and we can work on some songs….

loren: i'd love to!

They ate lunch and drove to eddies penthouse and started working on some songs.

Eddie: want to here something i've been working on…

loren: of course!

he played the song and loren was squealing with delight,

eddie: you like it?

loren: like it? i absolutely love it!

this time it was loren who leaned in to kiss eddie. eddie picked loren up and they sat on the couch and started kissing


	3. Chapter 3

Chloe just recently heard about eddies "relationship"

Eddie and loren woke up the next morning happier than ever.

loren: hey handsome

eddie: hey babe

loren: so what do you want to do today?

eddie: absolutely, positively nothing except stay in bed.

loren: deal

they heard a knock at the door.

loren threw on a pair of eddies sweats and a tshirt and eddie threw his shorts on.

chloe was at the door.

loren answered because eddie was in the kitchen grabbing coffees

Chloe: eww why is that here (she says to eddie, she walks in)

Eddie: chloe leave, if u dont i will call security and have you arrested as some deranged fan.

Chloe: you would call the police on the only women you really love?

Eddie: i sure as hell wouldnt if your speaking about loren now get out! you have no social life besides sinking your teeth into the next up and coming, famous, wealthy star!

Chloe: wow eddie (crying) i had no idea you felt that way, i guess i'll go but dont forget, im the only one you'll ever truly love!

Eddie: really? you better think again.

eddie got down on one knee in front of loren and held out the most beautiful ring she'd ever seen!

loren: i..i..i..i (she faints)

eddie: loren! oh my god! are you okay?!

Chloe smirks

loren is just laying on the floor thinking she imagined this until she sat up and saw the ring on the floor.

loren: oh.. my.. god! eddie i love you so much!

eddie: so is that a yes?

loren: a yes? are you kidding? a zillion times yes! i love you so much!

eddie: i love you too babe..

chloe stood there in shock.

Chloe: are you kidding?! ur going to marry this immature little child?!

loren: chloe your the only one thats immature! ur still standing here after eddie, my FIANCEE!, is ENGAGED!, to me now get the hell out!

chloe: who the hell do you think your talking to!

(chloe punches loren right in the face and loren falls to the floor and hits her head on the edge of the piano bench, she is unconcious.)

Eddie: chloe what the hell is wrong with you ( he pins her up against the wall, he grabs his phone and calls security, they get here and he goes over to loren)

eddie: loren are you okay? ( he said sweetly) loren?! (he got nervous) come on babe wake up ( as he grabbed the phone to dial 911) i need you, please ( he starts to cry) please..

the ambulance gets there and the paramedics ask if he's family

eddie: im her boy… husband! now can i please get in the damn truck? cant you see she needs help!

the paramedics let him in the ambulance, he starts to cry and takes her hand.

eddie: babe, please wake up,i need you…. i cant live without you..

they arrive at the hospital and she is rushed in to see a doctor but eddie cant go back. he starts to panic. he calls nora and max.

eddie: nora! i need you.. (sobbing) to come to the hospital…. lorens unconcious..

(he makes out between sobs)

nora drops her phone and races to her car, he calls max also.

(doctor comes out of lorens room, eddie jumps up)

eddie : how is she?! can i see her?! im goin to see her!

doctor: mr duran… im afraid ms tate has…. slipped into a coma from the impact of her fall…

eddie is speechless, he cant breathe or think all he can think about is if she'll wake up…


	4. Chapter 4

Eddie, Nora, Max, Mel and Adam are at the hospital in the waiting room and eddie is pacing back and forth in worry.

Eddie: what if she doesnt wake up? what am i gonna do? i cant live without her! shes my life now!

he sits on the chair next to his dad and sobs on his shoulder.

Max: im sure shes gonna be fine eddie stop worrying so much. lorens a strong girl, she can pull out of this.

eddie: you know what, ur right! shes is gonna be fine! she just bumped her head a little to hard, right?

nora: i hope so…

doctor: family of loren tate?

eddie jumps out of his chair

eddie: right here!

doctor: i have to warn you…

eddie runs to lorens room without letting the doctor finish

eddie: hey babe! im so glad to see your eyes again!

loren: who are you?

eddie: what? you know who i am, dont you?

loren: im sorry but i never met you but you look like someone famous i remember but why are you vistiting me?

eddie: babe you really dont know who i a-am?

loren: why are you calling me babe? i dont even know you.

eddie: ohhh my god…. nora!

nora: what wrong eddie?! is everything okay?

eddie: she doesnt know who i am! (sobbing)

nora: what?!

doctor: you didnt let me finish.. she may have memory loss.. it could be temporary or it could be permanant… im sorry, i'll give you three a few moments

nora: loren, honey, you know who i am right?

loren: due to the fact that you just called me honey im guessing your my mom…

max: do you know who i am?

loren: my dad?

max: no sweetie, im eddie's dad, your boyfriends dad…

eddie: actually…

max: what?

eddie: i-i-i'm her fiancee…..

nora: WHAT!

loren:what!?

eddie: yeah, babe…. im your fiancee…

loren: okay.. so ur some big, famous, rich rockstar and you want to marry me..

and ur my mom and ur eddies dad..

nora:yes sweetie, are you okay?

loren: i just need to sleep it off..

they all slept in the chairs in the waiting room..

loren wakes up and eddie goes in…

loren: hey babe, when are we gonna get outta here and tell our parents were getting married!

eddie: wait… you know who i am!?

loren: of course i do how could i ever forget!

eddie: oh my god! nora! dad!

loren: whats all the commotion for? i was awake yesterday!

nora and max: what wrong?! is everything all right?

eddie: she remembers everything!

nora and max: thats fantastic!

nora: honey, i thought i lost you and we were gonna have to start over (crying happy tears)

loren: its okay guys… i remember everything! but when can i get out of this hell hole?

everyone laughs

eddie: as soon as possible, babe and then we can talk about the marriage with our parents, okayy

doctor enters

doctor: well considering all of the happy faces im guessing lorens back… this is great i was sure her memory loss was going to be permanant… fascinating… in that case loren can leave as soon as these papers are signed but she will need to come back for check up every month for 3 months, okayy

loren: thats great! mom hurry up! sign the papers! eddie can u give me my bag please?

eddie: sure, i will take you and nora and my dad out to lunch at rumor as soon as we all get showered…

loren: sounds great!

loren and eddie drive back to his place and they get showered and ready

eddie: i really thought i lost you and im pressing charges against chloe for attemted murder…

loren: eddie, really its fine..

eddie: lo, you could have DIED! i wouldnt have known what to do if you did…

loren: eddie shhhh.. its okay im here arent I?

eddie: yes with no thanks to chloe..

just as they were about to head out there was a knock at the door…


End file.
